Second Man
by zhyagaem06
Summary: Selalu menjadi yang pertama, sedikit membuatnya bosan. Jadi untuk kali ini, ia membiarkan Sabaku Gaara mengunggulinya. Karena Uchiha Sasuke yakin, suatu saat nanti dirinyalah yang akan menjadi yang pertama dan satu-satunya bagi Haruno Sakura/[AU]/SasuSaku/slightGaaSaku/Rate-M Fanfic/Don't Like Dont Read


**N**_**arut**_**o © M**_**asash**_**i K**_**ishimot**_**o**

_**a**_** F**_**a**_**nF**_**ictio**_**n **_**created by**_** z**_**hyagem**_**06**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**S**_**econ**_**d**_** M**_**a**_**n**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke **_**and**_** Haruno Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[1.685 words without disclaimer]**_

_**...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura merupakan gadis yang populer, memiliki wajah cantik nan manis, rambut unik sewarna bunga kebanggaan jepang yang selalu terlihat lembut dan bentuk tubuh ideal layaknya top model dunia. Tentu saja menjadi penyegar mata bagi para lelaki yang melihatnya, dan tentunya membuat sebagian besar wanita iri akan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu.

Bukan itu saja, jabatannya sebagai ketua ekskul _dance_ di sekolah membuat gadis bermarga Haruno itu semakin bersinar. Ah, satu lagi. Dirinya juga menjalin hubungan dengan si kapten basket sekolah, Sabaku Gaara.

Jalinan asmara mereka memang baru berjalan selama kurang lebih tiga bulan, masih terhitung baru dan yah, menurut pandangan orang mereka pasangan yang cocok.

Terang saja, Gaara merupakan salah satu siswa populer di sekolah. Wajah tampan, kaya, dan jabatannya sebagai kapten basket menjadi faktor pendukung bagi pemuda berambut merah bata itu.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

"Mmmh~" lenguhan samar terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di sebuah gedung sekolah terkenal di Tokyo. Di dalam ruangan bertuliskan '_Art Room_' tersebut terlihat dua sosok anak manusia berbeda jenis yang nampak asyik dengan kegiatan mereka.

Bercumbu.

Itulah yang tengah mereka lakukan. Tak peduli dengan resiko yang akan didapatkan, mereka terus melanjutkan kegiatan 'terlarang'—terlebih di lingkungan sekolah—tersebut.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu terlihat bersandar di salah satu sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi alat musik tersebut, rambutnya sedikit berantakkan, kancing-kancing kemeja putihnya telah terlepas satu sama lain menampilkan dua gundukan kenyal miliknya yang hanya di balut dengan _bra_ hitam berenda, dan jangan lupakan juga, perut ramping nan putih mulusnya juga ikut terlihat. Rok lipit pendeknya telah tersingkap sehingga memperlihatkan paha kencangnya.

Gadis itu dengan penuh gairah menekan kepala pemuda yang tengah mencumbunya dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas, mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan model rambut bak 'bokong ayam' itu menyeringai saat merasakan jemari lentik 'lawan main'nya mulai mengusap tengkuknya, langsung saja ia menghisap bibir _pink_ itu dengan rakus, memasukkan lidahnya dengan lihai dan mengajak lidah lawannya untuk berdansa dalam satu tarian di dalam mulut. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ikut berpartisipasi dengan meremas dada montok yang masih terbungkus _bra_ itu dengan agak kasar, membuat gadis pink itu melenguh tertahan.

Pemuda itu lalu melepas tautan bibir mereka, memandang gadis cantik dihadapannya dengan satu seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya. Apalagi saat _onyx_-nya bersirobok dengan si _emerald_ yang menatapnya sayu, penuh dengan gairah.

"Kau hampir telanjang, Sakura" ucapnya mengejek. Yang justru ditanggapi Sakura—si gadis _pink_—dengan delikan.

"Kau pikir dirimu tidak?"

"Memang tidak" balasnya datar.

Memang kondisi pemuda itu tak separah Sakura yang _half naked_, hanya beberapa kancing kemeja putihnya yang terbuka, menampilkan dada bidangnya yang menggoda. Rambutnya lumayan berantakkan karena sedari tadi diremas oleh si _pinky_.

"Huh!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, pipinya merona. Tak menyangka dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Tapi kau tetap cantik" ujar pemuda itu, ia menggapai wajah Sakura dan menolehkan wajah gadis itu kearahnya. Satu senyum tipis hadir disana.

"Sasuke-_kun_~" ujarnya manja, melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut. Menatapnya dengan nakal. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya menempatkan kepalanya dilekukan leher hingga bahu Sakura yang terbuka. Mencumbunya dengan lembut. Sakura spontan mendongakkan kepalanya, memberi akses Sasuke untuk melakukan lebih.

Sasuke mencium, menghisap hingga menjilati leher jenjang itu dengan lembut. Sesekali disertai gigitan kecil dan meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark _disana.

"Engh~aaahh~"

"Sakura?"

Gerakan bibir Sasuke terhenti, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang langsung menutup rapat bibir mungilnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Sebuah suara berat yang sangat mereka kenali terdengar dari balik pintu yang jaraknya sekitar satu meter dari tempat mereka sekarang. Suara yang sukses mengintrupsi kegiatan kedua insan itu.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Itu Gaara" bisik Sakura, memandang Sasuke cemas. Sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"_Cherry_, kau di dalam?"

Sasuke mendecih mendengarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah panik.

"Cepat benahi pakaianmu, akan kubantu" ucap Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura berdiri. Ia juga ikut membantu mengancingkan kancing kemeja Sakura, sementara Sakura sibuk menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari lentiknya. Sasuke meraih salah satu rompi yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dan memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Ini salahmu!" tuding Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini tengah mengancingkan kancing rompinya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau saja kau tak memilih tempat ini, pasti tidak begini jadinya" jawabnya.

"Sudah, tidak usah cerewet. Cepat temui **pacar**mu" ucap Sasuke begitu Sakura selesai berbenah.

"Hm" Sakura menganguk, kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan kecil di bibir tipis Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan cepat menuju kearah pintu keluar—yang _handle-_nya sedari tadi terus bergerak-gerak tak sabar—. Beruntung mereka sempat mengunci pintu ruangan ini. Kalau tidak, habislah ia dan Sasuke.

Begitu Sakura membuka pintu ruang seni, Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik lemari besar yang dijadikan tempat penyimpanan alat musik. _Onyx_-nya menatap tak suka pemandangan yang tersaji di depan sana.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

**Klek**

Tatapan mencurigakan dari sepasang _jade_ di depannya langsung menyambut Sakura begitu ia membuka pintu. Telah berdiri dihadapannya sosok Gaara yang nampak keren dengan seragam basket kebanggaan sekolah mereka— Andromeda _High School_ yang membalut tubuhnya.

"Sedang apa kau di dalam?" tanya Gaara, kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. Sakura mengerjap sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum—ah tidak, lebih tepatnya _nyengir_. Yang justru mengundang tatapan tajam dari pemuda itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Sedang apa kau di dalam sana? Kenapa pintunya di kunci dan kau juga lama membukanya" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Gaara seolah menampar Sakura.

"Gaara-_kun_, kau keterlaluan sekali! Menanyaiku seperti mengintrogasi seorang penjahat" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memasang wajah pura-pura cemberut dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Gaara yang melihat tampang menggemaskan gadis didepannya itu akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pucuk kepala berhiaskan surai merah muda itu.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang kesal"

"Kesal?" Sakura terheran, apa yang membuat kekasihnya ini kesal? Apa jangan-jangan Gaara sempat mendengar desahannya saat tengah 'bermesraan' dengan Sasuke.

"Ya. Dan itu karena kau" telunjuk panjang Gaara mencolek kecil hidung mungil Sakura.

"Aku?"

"Ya, kau"

"Memang aku melakukan apa?"

Gaara menghela nafas kemudian berucap "Yang pertama kau tidak membalas pesanku, kedua kau tidak datang di lapangan untuk menyaksikan duel _one by one_ antara aku dan Sai, lalu kau membuatku lelah karena berkeliling mencarimu di seluruh sekolah" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar penuturan Gaara, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena ternyata Gaara tidak memergokinya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian mengamit lengan Gaara "Hahaha, maaf, tadi saat pelajaran Kakashi-_sensei_ aku di suruh untuk mencari beberapa buku di perpustakaan, dan sialnya ponselku tertinggal di kelas. Jadi saat kau mengirimiku pesan aku tak sempat membacanya, lalu saat bel istirahat berbunyi aku tak lagi kembali ke kelas, entah mengapa kakiku membawaku kesini" jelas Sakura masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Begitu" Gaara rupanya percaya dengan penjelasan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya tersebut. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Nah, semuanya sudah jelas bukan?"

"Tapi...kenapa kau harus mengunci pintunya?"

"Aah itu..." Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Tak menyangka jika pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu akan bertanya hingga sedetail ini.

"Kau tahu 'kan Gaara-_kun_? Aku paling tidak suka diganggu saat sedang melakukan sesuatu, makanya aku mengunci pintu agar nantinya tak ada yang menggangguku saat sedang mencoba alat-alat musik di dalam" Sakura tersenyum manis, atau lebih tepatnya lega karena berhasil mendapatkan jawaban yang tepat untuk Gaara.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, merasa masih ada sesuatu yang janggal. Namun, sepertinya ia tidak perlu banyak bertanya untuk saat ini. Bisa-bisa Sakura marah dan _ngambek_ padanya. Lagipula ia tak seharusnya curiga 'kan pada kekasih sendiri?

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu" ucapan Gaara sukses menerbitkan senyum di wajah Sakura. Ia pun semakin erat memeluk lengan Gaara.

"Hehehe, kau memang pengertian..." ucap Sakura riang "...sebagai permintaan maafku karena tak sempat melihatmu bertanding basket, aku akan menemanimu makan siang, bagaimana?" tawar Sakura.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, hal yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Tentu saja, itu memang kewajibanmu" ucapnya. Keduanya lalu berjalan bersama meninggalkan ruang seni. Saling bergandengan dan sesekali tertawa bersama. Membuat beberapa siswi yang melihatnya berbisik iri namun ada juga yang ikut senang melihat kebersamaan keduanya.

**.**

**-oOo-**

**.**

Sasuke memandang dua punggung yang mulai menjauh itu dengan datar. Telapak tangannya mencengkram kuat rompi berwarna biru dongker yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Meluapkan emosinya pada benda mati tersebut. Beberapa siswi yang kebetulan melewatinya langsung merona sendiri, memekik senang bahkan ada yang mimisan—hal ini karena melihat dada bidang pemuda itu terekpos karena tiga kancing teratasnya tak dikunci. Menyadari itu Sasuke langsung mengaitkan kembali kancing kemejanya.

"Ck, Sakura pasti marah jika tahu ada gadis lain yang melihat tubuhku" ucapnya sembari cepat-cepat memperbaiki kemejanya. Dilanjutkan dengan memakai kembali rompi biru dongkernya. Lalu dengan gaya khasnya—memasukkan kedua telapak tangan di dalam saku celana—pemuda itu segera berjalan menyusuri koridor.

Sepanjang perjalanan, semua mata para siswi Andromeda _High School_ terpaku pada pemuda itu. Bagaimana tidak? Uchiha Sasuke itu merupakan siswa populer—atau bisa dibilang paling populer—di sekolah ini. Jadi jangan heran jika hampir seluruh gadis di sekolah ini memujanya, bahkan ada yang sudah menembaknya. Tapi yah selalu berakhir dengan penolakan. Walau begitu _fans-_nya tidak pernah berkurang malah semakin bertambah.

Uchiha Sasuke dianugrahi dengan ketampanan khas Uchiha yang mempesona. Garis wajah yang sangat sesuai dengan sifatnya—datar dan dingin. Hidung mancung, bibir tipis nan menggoda, dan jangan lupakan dengan kedua mata _onyx_-nya yang entah mengapa membuat orang terjerat kedalamnya. Rambut ravennya yang bentuknya sedikit tak lazim—bokong ayam—juga ikut menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Sasuke juga merupakan orang penting di sekolah, karena dirinya merupakan seorang ketua osis. Yang tentunya sangat disegani oleh siswa-siswi lainnya. Selain itu Sasuke juga merupakan kapten dari _tim_ sepak bola sekolah. Dirinya juga selalu menempati peringkat pertama dalam setiap ujian.

Wajah tampan, jabatan yang mumpuni dan otak yang cerdas. Sempurna bukan? Dengan segala hal yang dimilikinya, Sasuke pasti bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis dengan mudah. Tanpa harus mencari pun para gadis akan mendekatinya, namun sayang sampai sekarang tak ada satu pun gadis yang mampu merebut hatinya.

_**Kecuali Haruno Sakura.**_

Sosok gadis yang mampu membuatnya jatuh hati. Gadis tercantik di sekolahnya dan sayangnya telah memiliki kekasih yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi, tak masalah toh ada saat-saat tertentu dimana ia bisa memiliki gadis itu—meski secara diam-diam.

Simpanan, eh?

Tidak. Sasuke tak suka menyebut dirinya demikian. Ia lebih suka menyebutnya _second man_. Ya, _second man_—pria kedua.

Selalu menjadi yang pertama, sedikit membuatnya bosan. Jadi untuk kali ini, ia membiarkan Sabaku Gaara mengunggulinya. Karena Uchiha Sasuke yakin, suatu saat nanti dirinyalah yang akan menjadi yang pertama dan satu-satunya bagi Haruno Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END?...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keep or delete?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to give me a Review?**_


End file.
